(Re subido)Nunca más
by Nico de Nishikino
Summary: Caminado por las calles desiertas por la noche solo algunas ventanas tienen luz y no puedo dejar de pensar En tu mirada lo que tu mirada me transmitía, entendí que yo no sientes lo que una vez, en tus ojos no había amor…tu corazón ya no late por mí, una vez estuviste enamorada de mí, una vez lo fui todo para ti y ahora nos hemos convertido en dos extrañas bajo el cielo nocturno…
1. Chapter 1

_**NUNCA MÁS**_

 _ **Espero les siga gustando esta historia que pude rescatar, gracias por leer y esperar pacientemente a que actualice, que por cierto es el cap. 4**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Nota: Los pensamientos están en "".**_

 _ **Love Live School idol project no me pertenece.**_

 _ **Caminado por las calles desiertas por la noche solo algunas ventanas tienen luz y no puedo dejar de pensar En tu mirada lo que tu mirada me transmitía, entendí que yo no sientes lo que una vez, en tus ojos no había amor…tu corazón ya no late por mí, una vez estuviste enamorada de mí, una vez lo fui todo para ti y ahora nos hemos convertido en dos extrañas bajo el cielo nocturno…**_

…

…

…

Después de la graduación de Maki, la pelinegra le propuso vivir juntas y como en cualquier pareja había días felices, días triste pero después de vivir 5 años juntas por alguna razón los problemas se hacían más presentes y las disculpas cada vez eran menos a tal grado que ya no se necesitaban porque el amor que ambas se tenían era suficiente como para dejar de lado esas pequeñeces y seguir con la vida que ambas deseaban o eso era lo que querían creer desesperadamente.

-Podrías por lo menos ayudarme a guardar la ropa cuando esté trabajando.-decía Nico quien acababa de regresar de una filmación en donde actuaba como personaje secundario en un drama que apenas comenzaba a trasmitirse, después de graduarse empezó a trabajar en pequeños papeles que le ofrecían así algún día podría tener una oportunidad para debutar como idol aunque no le iba del todo mal tenia lo suficiente como para mantenerse y rentar un departamento junto a una pelirroja quien estaba por terminar la cerrera de medicina aunque el estudio la tenía casi todo el tiempo ocupada. ¿Por qué quién?... dijo que era fácil nadie y menos cuando tienes a tu pareja dando ordenes a cada rato sobre ayudar en los deberes de la casa

-Estoy ocupada mañana tengo un examen importante.-le contesto fastidiada

-" _Siempre es la misma excusa_ " Escucha sé que es importante pero hacerlo no te quita ni diez minutos.-decía molesta dirigiéndose a fuera y bajar la ropa viendo que la pelirroja ni caso le hacia

-" _solo cállate…no soporto cuando te pones así"_ lo are la próxima vez.-respondió molesta volviendo a sus estudios puesto que no quería comenzar una pelea suficiente estrés tenía con los exámenes y las prácticas en el hospital como para terminar discutiendo

-" _Mentirosa…calma Nico recuerda la tienes que apoyar de seguro no ha tenido un buen día_ " ¿por cierto ya has cenado algo?.-dijo calmada volviendo a entrar a la sala

-No tengo hambre.-respondió secamente

-Vamos tienes que comer algo no es bueno que te saltes las comidas apuesto a que solo has estado bebiendo café.-

-Ya te he dicho que no.-volvió a responder de la misma manera

-" _Genial todavía que me preocupo por ella_ " de acuerdo entonces iré a darme una ducha.-respondió derrotada entrando a la recamara que ambas compartían

-Está bien.-respondió de manera mecánica

" _Ni si quiera preguntaste si ya había cenado o como estuvo mi día_ ".-pensó triste observando a la pelirroja quien se encontraba sumida en un gran libro

A la mañana siguiente Maki se despertó sintiendo frio y por costumbre estiro su brazo para aferrarse al pequeño cuerpo de Nico quien siempre le brindaba calidez pero por más que intentaba hallarlo descubrió que este ya no estaba en su lugar por lo que decidió llamarla

-Nico-chan a donde te has metido.-dijo con una voz ronca pero no escucho respuesta por lo que decidió volverlo hacer

-Nico-chan vuelve a la cama tengo frio.-ordeno envolviéndose con las sabanas, después de un rato sin obtener respuesta decidió salir de la cama y buscarla pero en la casa no había señales de la pelinegra por un ningún lado

-Adonde te has metido pequeño diablillo.-se preguntó preocupada hasta que entro a la cocina y vio el desayuno preparado y una nota que decía:

-Buenos días Maki-chan te he dejado preparado el desayuno recuerda tienes que alimentarte bien ayer ya no pude decirte que hoy tendremos una grabación a las 5 de la mañana según el director así se graban las escenas de noche en los Dramas puedes creerlo…verdad que es sorprendente. Te veré más tarde… por cierto te amo no lo olvides. n_n

-Tonta.-dijo sonrojada por el detalle de la pelinegra, decidiendo volviendo al dormitorio a un era temprano así que volvería a dormir un poco más antes de alistarse e ir a la universidad

Mientras tanto en la locación donde se llevaba a cabo la grabación Nico se encontraba ensayando sus líneas, el día de hoy se había equivocado dos veces y sabía que eso retrasaría al equipo sin duda la distancia que a veces creaba Maki le afectaba más de lo que imaginaba.

-Nico-san tienes que concentrarte mas ayer lo estabas haciendo genial si tienes problemas en casa sabes que puedes contar conmigo.- le decía la directora Ayase Eli quien actualmente era novia de su mejor amiga y ella sabia a la perfección el potencial de la pelinegra y el esfuerzo que ponía en su trabajo

-Gracias, pero solo estoy un poco estresada directora Ayase.-le contesto volviendo su concentración en el libreto, ya no podía darse el lujo de equivocarse. A pesar de que eran amigas en el trabajo siempre trataban de tener distancia para no crear problemas con los demás actores

En el estudio también trabajan Kotori como la diseñadora de los vestuarios de los personajes, Umi era la guionista de los libretos. Quienes también eran sus amigas

Después de terminar las grabaciones todos decidieron ir a celebrar el buen trabajo que habían realizado debido a que ya llevaban 25 capítulos grabados les darían 3 días de descanso, todos decidiendo ir a un bar donde se dispusieron a divertirse cantando, bailando y otros bebiendo pero por más que Nico intentara distraerse no podía sacarse de la cabeza a su linda pelirroja y preguntándose por que las cosas habían cambiado tanto, después de unas horas decidió que ya era hora de regresar a casa, cuando regreso se encontró con las luces apagadas comprendiendo que Maki ya estaría dormida y para no molestarla entro sin hacer demasiado ruido algo así como un ninja, se dirigió a la recamara se sentía cansada solo quería descansar al lado de su linda pelirroja, pero no conto con que esta la esperaba despierta y realmente molesta con ella

-Por qué has llegado a estas horas.-dijo seria ocultando su enojo

-Hola, Maki-chan creí que ya estabas dormida.-dijo sonriendo por culpa del alcohol

-Te he hecho una pregunta y estuviste tomando. -pregunto incrédula por lo que veían sus ojos

-Estuve en una reunión con los chicos del trabajo y solo bebí un poquito.-respondió empezando a desvestirse para ir a dormir

-Y por qué no me avisaste sabes lo preocupada que estaba.-volvió a decir Maki seria

-Te deje un mensaje de voz en el celular pero creo que estuviste muy ocupada para no revisarlo.-le respondió molesta la pelinegra

-No negare que estuve ocupada, lo que pasa es que lo olvide en casa de mis padres.-respondió avergonzada de haberlo olvidado sin prestar atención a lo que hacia la pelinegra

-Y cómo iba yo a saberlo.-le respondió seria la pelinegra desprendiéndose de la blusa que traía puesta

-Que…que…crees que estás haciendo.-dijo nerviosa de verla en ropa interior

-Hay por favor no es como si nunca me hubieras visto así, además me vas a negar que no te gusta lo que vez.-termino por decir retirando la falda rosa que aun llevaba acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirroja quien empezó a tragar con dificultad por lo provocativa que estaba su pequeño diablillo

-Cla…claro que me gusta idiota….pero mañana tengo varios exámenes.-respondió nerviosa volteando la cara y evadir el beso de Nico

-Vamos Maki-chan solo por esta noche...por favor.-dijo con suplica

-Nico yo…lo siento.-dijo con culpa en sus palabras

-Hasta mañana.-respondió enojada ya eran varias las noches en que Maki no la tocaba pero ella era consciente de lo difícil que eran los exámenes finales de la pelirroja

-De verdad lo siento.-dijo tratando de disculparse

Los días pasaron de manera monótona y hoy se filmaría el último capítulo del drama en el que tanto había trabajado y todo para comprar un anillo de oro blanco para Maki-chan, seguro que, si le pedía dar el siguiente paso, su relación mejoraría y con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la joyería del centro comercial acompañada de su mejor amiga Nozomi y su Novia Eli quien le dijo que un amigo suyo era dueño de la joyería y le darían un gran descuento.

-Hey Nico-chan, que esa pelirroja de allá no es tu novia.-pregunto con duda la rubia debido a que solo había tiendo el gusto de conocerla en fotos

-Donde…donde.-pregunto emocionada viendo en dirección a donde le señalaba la rubia pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver a Maki-chan feliz paseando de la mano de una chica pelinaranja de cabellos cortos a quien después beso

Por otro lado Nozomi miro preocupada a su amiga o mejor dicho hermana porque eso era para ella.

-Nicochii.-intento decir

Por el shock la pelinegra solo pudo tomar el celular y marcar al número uno en su lista de contactos y este comenzó a sonar una…dos…tres…y después nada.-se escuchó del otro lado del celular viendo como la pelirroja colgaba de manera cínica para seguir con su cita, intento por segunda vez marcar y este solo dijo: El número que usted marco no está disponible deje un mensa….-colgó ahora entendía a la perfección porque desde hace 3 meses Maki siempre tenía el teléfono apagado o porque desde hace tiempo ya no le hacia el amor

-Nico estas bien.-le pregunto preocupado Eli por su comportamiento

-Será mejor que te quedes en mi casa esta noche Nicochii.-le propuso Nozomi

-Quiero estar sola chicas por favor.-dijo de manera suplicante saliendo corriendo de aquel lugar, llego al departamento que compartía con la pelirroja pero por alguna razón tenía la sensación de estar en una pesadilla y que pronto acabaría se preguntaba desde hace cuánto empezó a soñar se preguntaba una y otra vez. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo paso sentada en el sofá de la sala viendo hacia la nada de pronto la puerta sonó dejando ver a una pelirroja.

-Nico creí que llegarías más tarde.-dijo como si nada pasando de largo directo al dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa por unas más cómodas

-Intente llamarte pero no contestaste.-respondió serena

-He tenido mucho trabajo en el hospital y no podía cogerlo.-dijo saliendo cambiada

-" _Por lo menos invéntate algo mejor_ " Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar.-

" _Has llegado tarde a casa y te he visto muy feliz me has mentido y me he callado porque sé que es mejor dejarlo así_ "-pensaba Nico engañándose a sí misma

-No ya he cenado-dijo tomando un libro para comenzar a leer

-Has tenido mucho trabajo en el hospital y aun así te dio tiempo de cenar.-pregunto perdiendo la paciencia

-Veras mi madre ha insistido en que valla a casa a cenar con ellos.-respondió hipócritamente

-Cuantas madres tienes Maki-chan.-pregunto con enojo

-Que tonterías estás hablando solo tengo una.-dijo retirando el libro de su vista

-Por qué me mientes de esa manera.- pregunto dolida

-De que estás hablando.-fastidiada por las preguntas sin sentidos de la pelinegra

-Hoy tus padres salieron de viaje a una conferencia desde muy temprano, también te marque al hospital y me dijeron que desde la hora del almuerzo no habías regresado a trabajar

-Nico.-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar después de verse descubierta

-Quien era esa tipa….-pregunto dolida

-Cómo es que tu.-pregunto nerviosa delatándose

-Porque no elegiste siempre hay un momento en el que uno decide seguir adelante o resistir…No sé cuándo fue tú momento pero seguro que hubo uno...-decía comenzando a llorar

-No lo sé solo se dio.-dijo evitando mirarla

-Cómo puedes hacerle eso a alguien…Hacerme esto a mi.-decía furiosa por la respuesta de la pelirroja

-Yo no lose.-contesto levantando los hombros restándole importancia

-Eso no es suficiente mentirosa, porque no me miras a los ojos y me dices la razón.-decía furiosa obligando a la pelirroja a mirarla

-Por qué no me da órdenes todo el tiempo como tú, porque no se ha vuelto una amargada, porque me hace sonreír pero sobre todo por qué me enamorado de ella, esas son suficientes razones.-decía soltándose del agarre de la pelinegra quien la miraba sorprendía

-Eso es lo que piensas de mí.-apenas alcanzo a decir con una vos que apenas se oía

-Suficiente me marcho de aquí ya no quiero seguir con esto si ya lo sabes todo, entenderás que lo nuestro se terminó mañana mandare a que recojan mis cosas.-dijo saliendo del aquel lugar al que alguna vez había llamado su hogar.

-Yo solo quería cuidarte…solo te quería apoyar porque eres tan injusta.-decía entre sollozos la pelinegra quien se había terminado por derrumbar por todas esas apuñaladas que le acababa de clavar Maki

A los pocos días todas sus amigas se habían enterado de la cruel ruptura, nadie se esperaba que Maki-chan traicionaría de esa manera a Nico y que mucho menos sostuviera un romance a sus espaldas aun que hubieran querido hacer algo no podían les dolía ver en ese estado de depresión a Nico afortunadamente el drama ya había llegado al final de la primera temporada por lo que tendrían 2 meses de descanso.

Las horas pasaron se convirtieron en días, semanas al final se convirtió en un mes y la pelinegra se convencía así misma que en cualquier momento se despertaría de esa horrible pesadilla y al despertar Maki-chan la consolaría entre sus brazos como siempre, pero la realidad era otra la pelirroja ya no regresaría a su lado nunca más.

A veces Eli y Nozomi se quedaba a cuidarla, otras Kotori y Umi y uno de eso días que les tocaba a ellas cuidarla, llegaron acompañadas de otra chica llamada Honoka quien era amiga de ambas, Nico se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar o eso pensaron las tres.

-Jamás creí que la chica de la que se había enamorado Rin-chan era Maki-san.-decía Umi molesta por no haber prestado a tención a la pequeña Rin puesto que ella era una de las amigas de Honoka

-Solo espero que Nico se pueda recuperar de ese golpe.-le contesto Kotori triste tratando de calmarla

-Siento lastima por su amiga chicas, pero ella tiene que superarlo después de todo Maki-chan y Rin-chan viven juntas desde que la dejo.-dijo por descuido la peli naranja quien hablo por hablar

-Honoka no deberías de decir eso aquí, si Nico te escuchara seria devastador para ella.-le dijo Umi seria tratando de silenciarla, pero era demasiado tarde la pelinegra lo había escuchado todo

-Cuídala un momento Honoka-chan iremos por algo de comer de acuerdo.-le pedía Kotori tratando de romper el denso ambiente

-Pero no tarden si llegara a verme y no sabe quién soy de seguro me hecha a patadas.-decía la pelijengibre preocupada

-Enseguida volvemos.-le contestaron saliendo del departamento

-A los pocos minutos de que las chicas se fueron Nico salió del dormitorio molesta tomo bruscamente de la blusa a Honoka quien se había asustado por la rudeza de la pelinegra

-Dime en donde está el departamento de es tipa.-dijo de manera amenazadora

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.-trato de hacerse la desentendida

-No te hagas la tonta y dímelo de una maldita vez.-dijo alzando el puño amenazando con golpearla

-Está bien…está bien pero no me pegues.-decía suplicante al borde de las lagrimas

Después de sacarle la información a la pobre chica decidida salió corriendo del departamento cursándose con Umi y Kotori para cuando ambas reaccionaron por lo que acababan de ver asustadas por lo que podría pasarle la peliazul fue tras ella y Kotori alcanzo a ver a Honoka salir del edificio llorando

-Que fue lo que paso Honoka-chan.-pregunto preocupada

-Me ha amenazado con golpearme si no le decía la dirección de Rin-chan lo siento Kotori

-Le llamare a la única persona que podrá hacerla entrar en razón.-pensó restándole importancia a lo dicho por Honoka

-Nozomi-chan.-se escuchó la voz desesperada de Kotori

-Que ocurre Kotori-chan.-respondió preocupada

-Es Nico-chan

-Que le pasa a Nicochii.-pregunto asustada de que algo malo le había ocurrido a su querida amiga

-A Honoka-chan se le ha escapado que Maki y Rin viven juntas y Nico la amenazo con golpearla para sacarle la dirección del departamento de Rin.-decía alterada la peli gris

-Mándame la dirección enseguida voy para allá.-decía cortando la llamada y saliendo a mitad del trabajo

-Nozomi-Sensei, adonde cree que va las clases a un no han terminado le decía el director de la universidad de astronomía

-Tengo un asunto familiar que es de vida o muerte así que me marcho si quiere descontarme el sueldo hágalo pero yo me tengo que ir.-decía dejando al director perplejo después de todo Nozomi siempre había sido una maestra muy tranquila.

Claro, tome se el tiempo que guste. -fue lo único que puedo responderle

Mientras una pelinegra acababa de llegar al departamento de Rin-chan, parada frente a la puerta se encontraba dudosa de tocar a decir verdad salió de casa por impulso pero ahora al estar ahí no sabía que debería de hacer…de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pelirroja quien al verla se sorprendió bastante, entonces Nico recordó y sabía perfectamente por qué estaba en ese lugar

-Que haces aquí.-fue la fría pregunta de Maki-chan

-He venido para que vuelvas conmigo…por favor no me abandones.-le suplico con lágrimas en los ojos

Lo siento pero no puedo.-dijo sintiendo culpa le destrozaba ver en ese estado tan lamentable a Nico y más cuando escucho el "por favor" eso sin dudas la hizo sentir miserable por lo que había hecho

-Por qué mi amor no es suficiente para ti.-pregunto dolida

-Pienso que seré más feliz a su lado.-fue la simple respuesta de la doctora

-Sabes que nadie te amara tanto como yo.-dijo tratando de hacerla recapacitar

-Te dije que lo nuestro se había acabado.-respondió de manera dura y fría ya no quería lastimarla más de lo que había hecho

-Esa es tu respuesta Maki-chan.-pregunto esperanzada de que la pelirroja se retractara a último momento

-Si es mi respuesta y no la voy a cambiar.-dijo otra vez fría y segura

-De acuerdo entonces me voy.-dijo seria limpiándose las lágrimas con furia dándose la vuelta ya no quería seguir comportándose como una idiota no delante de Maki-chan no más…nunca más

Ese comportamiento sorprendió a la pelirroja ella imagino que intentaría entrar al departamento y armaría todo un escándalo e intentara golpear a Rin claro que ella lo impediría pero eso no se lo esperaba.

-" _Eso es todo lo que vas hacer_ ".-pregunto incrédula para sí misma

-" _No hare nada más…No volverá a buscarte se que te darás cuentas del error que has cometido y volverás a mi_ ".-se dijo a sí misma como si hubiera escuchado la pregunta de Maki

Sin que ambas se dieran cuenta tres miradas las habían observado todas alegrándose de que las cosas no habían llegado a mayores

-Nicochii estas bien.- le pregunto Nozomi quien acababa de llegar y la veía bajando las escaleras

-Ya estoy mucho mejor.-contesto seria

Pero al ver sus ojos Nozomi se dio cuenta de lo que más temía había ocurrido en los ojos de la pelinegra solo había un vacío y Nico estaba completamente rota.

-Venga Nicochii hay que ir a casa.-le decía tomándola de la mano y marchar rumbo al departamento de la peli morada.


	2. Chapter 2

_**NUNCA MÁS**_

 ** _Love Live School idol project no me pertenece._**

.…

…

…

…

Siete años atrás….

En una enorme tienda de discos se encontraba una chica castaña buscando el nuevo disco de idols del momento A-RISE ya llevaba 5 tiendas y en todas se encontraban agotados y sin más se resignó a escucharlo aunque fuera en el reproductor de la tienda de música. Se colocó los audífonos selecciono la pista y comenzó a escucharse la canción.

-De pronto un relajante aroma a fresas invade mi olfato volteo pera ver de dónde proviene ese olor y entonces la veo, era ella la chica de quien me he enamorado…la misma que veo todas las mañanas en la estación del tren cuando me dirijo a la escuela, ella al igual que yo toma los audífonos de alado, enseguida aparte mi mirada pero no logro hacerlo por mucho tiempo ya que ella comienza a moverse por la música lo cual me parece lindo, su piel es tan clara que creo que brilla ella es como un ángel, cuando se da cuenta que la observo me regala una hermosa sonrisa, me avergüenzo por ser descubierta y hago un esfuerzo por corresponderle pero solo puedo hacer una pequeña mueca. Ella aparta la mirada y sigue con su pequeño baile mientras me maldigo por mi cobardía yo daría cualquier cosa por cambiar y ser especial…quiero un cuerpo perfecto…un alma perfecta…Quiero ser perfecta…porque Tú eres especial…Quiero que te des cuenta de mi presencia de qué existo y soy diferente a todas las personas que caminan a nuestro alrededor pero no puedo porque solo soy una extraña. Mientras me debato en todo eso veo como dejas los audífonos devuelta me miras te despides con una sonrisa y te alejas. Me cuestiono sobre si debo decirte o no lo que siento te vas perdiendo poco a poco entre la multitud y una voz en mi mente me dice: Ella se va…ella se está alejando otra vez. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?….corre tras ella…corre…corre….y en un impulso apresurado me quito lo audífonos para darte alcance te busco y…te busco…pero ya te has ido de la tienda y entonces me propongo que la próxima vez seré valiente y te diré lo que siento por ti…

….

...

Tiempo Actual… (9 meses después de la ruptura con la pelirroja).

En el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio una chica castaña regresaba de un largo viaje sus estudios por fin habían concluido. Ver la ciudad que tanto había extrañado era una buena razón para estar feliz y solo un lugar la terminaría por hacerla realmente feliz así que con mucha alegría regreso a la casa de sus padres y lo primero que hizo fue a dar una vuelta por su viejo vecindario que había extrañado tanto, pero lo que más extrañaba era el delicioso arroz blanco que solo se podía encontrar en su cafetería favorita ala que frecuentaba cuando estaba en la preparatoria y aunque estuviera nublado nada le impediría ir a comer arroz blanco.

Al entrar al local se encontró con la figuran de quien era su primer y único amor provocando que su corazón temblara de emoción al encontrarla sentada en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana, sin duda este sería su día de suerte y con paso firme decidió ir a su lado aunque las posibilidades de que la recordaran fueran pocas aun así iría a saludarla con su mejor sonrisa como aliada. Desafortunadamente cuando estuvo cerca suyo noto que aquella chica tenía los ojos tristes ni una simple sonrisa, un ni un poco de luz en sus profundos ojos carmín, ni siquiera se reflejaba algún tipo de pensamiento que alegrara su mundo… ahora parecía una zombie. Dolía mucho verla en ese estado el pecho sele oprimió al darse cuenta que la sonrisa que la había enamorado cuando la conoció había desaparecido de su hermoso rostro…No ya no había en aquella chica…nada… ella estaba vacía. Así que con determinación se acercó.

-Hola puedo ocupar este lugar.-le pregunto con dulzura indicando la silla desocupada

-Adelante.-le respondió fría volviendo su mirada a la ventana

-"Que fue lo que te paso para terminar así".-Esa actitud la sorprendió más de lo que imagino y su mirada simplemente no podía apartarla de la chica de enfrente

-¿Qué!...tengo algo en la cara?.- respondió molesta por la mirada de la castaña

-Si…no…este…yo.-decía dudosa, tan nerviosa por ser descubierta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo el valor que había acumulado se esfumo

-Tienes algo que decirme?... o te vas aquedar mirándome todo el rato.-volvía a decir molesta

-No disculpa no era mi intención…es solo que me…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?.-dijo fastidiada por el titubeo de la chica

-Me recuerda.-dijo en un susurro

-Cómo diablos voy a saberlo "genial lo que me faltaba una chica rarita"

-Tiene razón como va a saberlo solo soy una chica rara.-dijo abatida por creer que la pelinegra si quiera la recordará aunque fuera un poco

-"porque creo que la he visto en algún lugar antes" porque no empiezas por tu nombre.-contesto arrepentida al notar le tono tiste de la castaña

-Koizumi Hanayo.-respondió tímida pero con una dulce sonrisa

Y de dónde me conoces Koizumi-san

-Hace siete años te veía en la tienda de música cerca de la estación Shibuya

-La tienda de música…humm… ¡Es verdad! ya recuerdo.-decía con algo de nostalgia al recordarla cuando la veía en tiendas de música donde compraba discos de idols al igual que ella, incluso llego a verla por la escuela en algunas ocasiones pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablarle ya que todo el tiempo se la pasaba al pendiente de cierta pelirroja

\- "Quien se atrevió a borrar tú sonrisa"-Esperas a alguien Yazawa-sempai.-dijo curiosa

-No.-dijo volviendo a tomar su actitud seria

-Entonces porque aún no has pedido.-dijo tratando de seguir con la conversación

-Estaba tratando de elegir mi bebida.-respondió mintiendo porque de hecho solo entro a ese café para escapar de su molesta amiga peli morada quien no se cansaba de insistirle que tenía que conocer a nuevas personas para no deprimirse más.

-En días como hoy lo mejor sería beber chocolate caliente eso te quitara el frio y calentara todo tu cuerpo.-contesto animada tomando la carta de la mesa

-Dudo mucho que pueda calentar mi frio corazón.-respondió en un susurró muy bajito aunque audible para la castaña

-"Porque dices eso" Lo hará te lo aseguro.-contesto animadamente tratando de darle ánimos

-No…no lo hará…ni el chocolate…ni nada en el mundo.-grito enojada por el atrevimiento que se había tomado la chica

-Disculpa no quería molestarte.-respondió levantándose de la mesa sintiéndose culpable, solo quería ser de ayuda pero al parecer lo estaba echando todo a perder

-¡No!…la que lo siente soy yo…perdón...No…no te vayas-dijo tomándole de la mano impidiendo que se levantara por completo por alguna razón cuando veía el rostro triste de la chica la hacía sentir mal

-No se preocupe todos tenemos días malos.-respondió volviéndose a sentar

-"Solo que yo siempre los he tenido" por cierto para que es ese libreto.-dijo cambiando el tema

-Como…como sabes lo del libreto.-dijo sorprendida ya que en ningún momento comento nada por el estilo

-Ahí.-dijo señalando el bolso de Hanayo donde se alcanzaba a ver dicho libreto

-Bueno vera una amiga me ha conseguido una audición que se llevara a cabo dentro de dos días

-"Tienes una hermosa vos" Vas a cantar?..

-Huh…cantar?…oh no será para un pequeño papal en un drama, la verdad soy mala con las coreografías y esas cosas.-dijo avergonzada por esa confesión

-Ya veo…y en qué agencia piensas presentarte

-Lo hare en la agencia vía láctea…aunque dicen que la directora es muy estricta.-respondió preocupada

-"Así que pronto podré verte actuar" no hagas caso a lo que digan de la directora tú solo preocúpate por darle vida al personaje no de actuarlo y olvida lo demás de acuerdo.-le aconsejo con una vos tranquilizadora

-¿Acaso usted conoce a la directora?...

-Solo te diré que ella es una persona justa

-Ahora estoy más tranquila muchas gracias Yazawa-Sempai.-respondió con una tierna sonrisa mostrando su gratitud

-Si…bueno que esperabas la gran Nico siempre da lo mejores consejos.-respondió sonrojada por la sonrisa que la chica le dedico, además de que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que hablaba en tercera persona refiriéndose a ella misma

-Gracias por preocuparse por mi Yazawa-sempai.-contestaba sin quitar su sonrisa

-Nico…puedes llamarme por mi nombre de acuerdo Hanayo.-dijo volteando a la ventana ya no podía más con los sonrojos que la chica le provocaba en ella.

-Por su puesto Nico-chan.-respondió avergonzada de oír su nombre y de poder pronunciar el nombre de la persona a quien tanto había amado.

-Hoy será tu día de suerte Hanayo porque la gran Nico te invitara a comer lo que quieras tu pídelo con confianza.-dijo feliz

-¡Enserio!...En ese caso pediré una gran tazón el Arroz.-respondió con brillo en los ojos de solo imaginar el sabor del delicioso arroz que había extrañado todo este tiempo

-He…solo Arroz estas bien solo con eso.-pregunto sorprendida por la extraña petición de la chica

-Estaré bien te lo aseguro.-contesto feliz por la cara de sorpresa de Nico

-De acuerdo lo que tú digas Hanayo-le respondió soltando una gran risa…risa que desde hace tiempo había perdido pero con solo hablar unos momentos con Hanayo había recuperado y de eso la castaña se dio cuenta.

-"Te prometo que me quedare con el papel y entonces solo tendrás que mírame Nico-chan que a partir de hoy hare que el dolor desaparezca, no pienso dejar que nadie vuelva a lastimarte ni que borren tu sonrisa nunca más".-se dijo así misma.

-Entonces hay que darnos prisa y pedir Nico-chan.-respondió feliz sonriéndole a la pelinegra.

Los dos días pasaron y en la oficina de Eli una pelinegra ingresaba con un chocolate caliente para ambas

-Entonces a qué hora son las audiciones.-dijo entregándole un vaso

-Porque tanto interés.-dijo bebiendo su delicioso chocolate

-Solo tengo curiosidad.-contesto mientras miraba la lista de los participantes y sonriendo de encontrar el nombre de la castaña

-Nico…ya lo hemos hablado…no te daré el papel.-respondió seria debido a que en ocasiones anteriores la pelinegra intentaba convencer a la rubia y conseguir al personaje principal

-Ya lose a mí solo me tocan los otros 'principales'.-respondió seria haciendo comillas con las manos

-Sabes que por ahora no puedo hacer nada.-dijo tratando de calmar a su amiga cansada de discutir el mismo tema siempre que había proyectos nuevo

A decir verdad Nico estaba contemplada para tener el estelar en su siguiente proyecto de Eli pero después de la ruptura con la pelirroja y caer en una gran depresión, hacerla interpretar a un personaje feliz, seria despiadado para la pelinegra y lo mejor sería otorgarle los papeles principales…si pero de villanas porque eso le ayudaría a quitarse el estrés y a deshacerse aunque sea un poco el dolor que le habían causado. Desafortunadamente cuando lo hizo, lo hizo con el afán de ayudarla lo mejor que pudiera sin embargo cuando Nico comenzó a volver poco a poco a la normalidad y quería otorgarle el verdadero estelar los fans pedían que fuera nuevamente la villana de la historia debido a que su actuación era tan natural y la televisora le exigía a la rubia a mantenerla con ese rol teniéndola atada de manos hasta nuevo aviso de poder cambiarle el personaje.

-Ya lose

-Entonces porque el interés acaso hay alguna persona que te interese.-dijo volviendo a beber su chocolate

-Bueno en cierto modo si la hay.-dijo avergonzada

-¡Estas sonrojándote!.-pregunto sorprendida casi escupiendo su chocolate por el comportamiento de Nico debido a que Eli no conocía a otra persona aparte de aquella pelirroja que pudiera ocasionar ese estado en su amiga

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?…claro que no por quien me tomas.-dijo molesta siendo claramente descubierta

-"Me pregunto quién es capaz de hacerte reaccionar así" Se llevarán a cabo a las tres de la tarde en el set número seis

-Tres de la tarde hum… si para entonces ya habré terminado de filmar, en ese caso te veo más tarde.-decía feliz saliendo de aquella oficina

Horas más tardé Eli veía pasar una por una alas jóvenes que se encontraban ahí para la audición junto a Nico quien buscaba con la mirada a la castaña porque ya estaban por terminar las audiciones y ni señales de ella había por el set.

-"En donde te has metido…no me digas que te ha dado tanto miedo Eli y por eso no has aparecido".-pensaba para sí misma preocupada

-No esta aquí cierto.-le susurro la rubia muy bajito al notar la seriedad y molestia de la pelinegra quien solo se encontraba de observadora en ese lugar

-Me voy esto es una pérdida de tiempo.-contesto molesta o mejor dicho decepcionada por aquella chica

Salió del set dejando a Eli y a otros jueces haciendo su trabajo camino sin rumbo por la televisora de pronto una voz conocida pidiendo auxilio la alarmo. A pesar del corto tiempo que paso con Hanayo su voz ahora era inconfundible para ella y la podía reconocer a la perfección alarmada busco y busco al rededor para encontrar la dueña de la voz, cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que los gritos provenían detrás de la puerta de utilería abrió a toda prisa la puerta y lo que vio la dejo helada.

…

…

Una hora antes….

Hanayo decidida y con todo el valor que pudo reunir después del consejo que le había dado Nico entro en la televisora pero como dicen las televisoras son tan grandes que es fácil perderse en sus pasillos a pesar de haber pedido ayuda a un guardia de seguridad seguía sin poder encontrar el lugar de las audiciones

-¿Qué hago?...las audiciones ya comenzaron y yo estoy totalmente perdida.-se decía así misma preocupada.

-Para su suerte vio pasar a un chico y pensó que este le podía ayudar

-Disculpa sabes donde se llevan a cabo las audiciones de la directora Ayase-san.-pregunto de manera dulce

-Por supuesto que si… con mucho gusto la puedo guiar "pero que tenemos aquí esta chica es exactamente de mi tipo".-pensó mientras le dedicaba una mirada pervertida

-En serio muchas gracias.-respondió confiada por la amabilidad del chico

-No hay de que solo sígame.-dijo tranquilo claro que sus intenciones con la castaña eran malas…muy malas

Recorrieron un pasillo algo alejado de los demás empleados cosa que comenzó a preocupar a Hanayo

-Estas seguro que este es el camino.-dijo temerosa

-Por supuesto que lo es, de hecho a la directora le gusta hacer las audiciones donde no pase mucha gente porque eso podría poner nerviosas a las chicas.-dijo con una sonrisa para hacer que la chica se tragara esa gran mentira

-Enserio.-dijo dudosa

-Claro que lo es porque mentiría con algo como eso.-volvió a contestar seguro de si

-Creo que mejor….-intento decir para irse ella sabía que algo no andaba bien

-Ho…mira eso ya hemos llegado de tras de esa puerta son las audiciones.-dijo el tipo deteniéndola en el acto tomándola de la mano impidiendo que se fuera

-¿Adónde crees que vas?... te están esperando allí dentro.-dijo haciendo más presión en su agarre

-No suélteme…déjame ir.-respondió asustada por la actitud del chico y en un movimiento brusco el muy bastardo la metió bruscamente al interior de la habitación que resultó ser un cuarto de utilería olvidada

-Pero si apenas comienza lo bueno preciosa.-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña

-¡Que alguien me salveeeee!.-grito desesperada

-Grita todo lo que quieras que nadie va a venir a ayudarte hace mucho que nadie pasa por aquí.-dijo burlonamente tomándola de las manos para poder inmovilizarla y poder besarla de pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a una pelinegra quien claramente se había quedado helada por lo que estaba viendo….

-Que hace aquí Yazawa-san.-dijo sorprendido por ver a la pelinegra quien a pesar de ser bajita se caracterizaba por tener un carácter de los mil demonios y tenerla como enemiga era de armas tomar

-Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella.-dijo con una voz de ultratumba

-¿Qué?... No esto no es lo que parece esta chica me provocado para que hable bien de ella a la directora Ayase y entonces… yo…solo...-pero no termino de hablar debido a que una fuerte patada en su hombría lo hizo caer al suelo revolcándose del dolor. Nico aprovecho esa oportunidad y saco lo más rápido que pudo a Hanayo de aquella habitación cerró la puerta la tranco con una silla impidiendo así que el tipo saliera. Llamo a seguridad para que se llevaran a ese tipo a la estación de policía

-Nico-chan...Nico-chan…-Era lo único que podía pronunciar Hanayo aterrorizada mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de manchar su hermoso rostro aferrándose al pequeño cuerpo de la pelinegra como si vida dependiera de ello

-Descuida ya paso…yo estoy aquí…ya estas a salvo.-decía abrazándola fuertemente con una voz tranquilizadora

Minutos después unos oficiales les pidieron que los acompañaran a la estación de policía a dar su declaración y así encerrar a ese bastardo.

-Ella aún está muy asustada así que yo daré mi declaración y los acompañare

-De acuerdo entonces acompáñeme señorita.-decía el oficial

-Pero que fue lo que paso aquí.-dijo Eli molesta de ver como unos oficiales hablaban con una molesta pelinegra que a decir verdad ya se esperaba que un día por causar tantos problemas la policía la vendría a buscar

-Eli que bueno verte.-contesto feliz de ver un rostro de confianza para dejar a Hanayo a su cuidado

-Nada de Eli que bueno verte…ahora dime que has hecho para que la policía venga a detenerte.-dijo molesta…muy molesta

-Escucha Hanayo esa rubia gruñona puede dar miedo pero te aseguro que no te hará daño ella es de toda mi confianza así que quédate a su lado todo el tiempo hasta que regrese de acuerdo.-decía entregándole un pañuelo rosa para limpiarse e ignorando por completo los reclamos de Eli

-De acuerdo.-dijo tomando aquel pañuelo limpiándose las lágrimas

-Será mejor que no le quites los ojos de encima a Hanayo o le diré a ya sabes quién que te mande a dormir en el sofá durante un mes.-

-¿Qué?...Pero…pero si yo.-intento defenderse de la pelinegra pero a veces Nico podía convencer a Nozomi de hacerlo y de solo pensarlo un vacío invadía su ser, la rubia no podía soportar la idea de pasar una noche sin su hermosa diosa peli morada

-Solo llévala a tú casa.-dijo sonriendo y siguió al oficial

Cuando la pelinegra desapareció de la vista de ambas la rubia llevo a una Hanayo más calmada a la casa que compartía con su hermosa novia peli morada quien aún estaba en horas de trabajo

-Entonces me dirás tú nombre.-pregunto curiosa la rubia

-Si…soy Koizumi Hanayo mucho gusto Ayase-san.-respondió nerviosa de tener a la directora

-El gusto es mío Koizumi-san aunque me hubiera preferido hacerlo en mejores condiciones "eras tú a quien Nico esperaba en las audiciones" relájate estas en un lugar seguro a demás Nico vendrá dentro poco…¡ya se!... te traeré un poco de té para que estés más tranquila.-dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-No quiero ser una molestia.-respondió más tranquila

-No te preocupes por eso.-respondió entrando a la cocina por dicho te

-Espero que todo se solucione "solo espero que Nozomi aún no se entere porque…".- pero un gran derrape se escuchó afueras de su casa interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-Hay no …-intentaba decir al saber perfectamente quien acababa de llegar y de mal humor

-Elichii que es eso de que Nicochii me llama desde la estación de policía para ir por ella.-decía una enojada peli morada seguida de Nico quien solo entraba fastidiada de los reclamos de Nozomi por todo el camino

-Nozomi que haces aquí se supone que aún son horas de clases.-decía preocupada la rubia al verla enojada con ella

-Cuando hay emergencias familiares puedo salir sin problemas...-decía restándole importancia al asunto, debido a que la primera vez que se revelo por así decirlo al director este no quiso volver a meterse en problemas con la peli morada

-Podemos explicártelo todo verdad Nico.-decía desesperada la rubia en busca de apoyo puesto que no quería dormir en el sofá

-Pues bien empiecen…lamento que presencies esto Hanayo-chan.-contesto sentándose al lado de la castaña quien solo se encontraba callada analizando la situación

-Espera como es que conoces a Hanayo.-pregunto sorprendía la pelinegra ya que en el trascurso del viaje apenas y le había dicho algo de lo sucedido

Eso es porque Nosotras somos amigas.-dijo regalándoles una sonría a todas

-HE!...fue lo único que podían decir la rubia y la pelinegra

-Soy amiga de Nozomi-chan.-respondió avergonzada por ser el cetro de atención

-Desde cuando.-respondió molesta la pelinegra

-Ara…ara pero porque tanto interés Nicochii.-sonrió burlonamente

-No estoy tan interesada así que quita esa sonrisa.-respondió molesta

-Como digas pero si quieres saberlo te lo diré cuando me den la explicación que me deben.-dijo chantajeando a la pelinegra

-Tumalditachantajista.-maldecía entre dientes por haber caído en la trampa de Nozomi

-Que has dicho Nicochii.-dijo de manera amenazadora

-Está bien tu ganas.-dijo resignada por perder ante la peli morada

-Nozomi-chan la tendrá que darle explicaciones soy yo.-interrumpió la conversación para defender a la pelinegra

-Hanayo no…no te fuerces yo se lo puedo decir a esa pechugona.-interrumpió Nico al ver que aún estaba afecta por lo sucedido

-Gracias por preocuparte Nico-chan pero ya estoy mejor.-dijo sonriendo dulcemente

Los minutos pasaron y la castaña contaba lo sucedido en la agencia dejando sorprendidas tanto a Eli y a Nozomi quien no acababan de creer que ese tipo de cosas podría pasar en el lugar donde la rubia y Nico trabajaban a diario

-Segura que te encuentras bien Hanayo.-pregunto Nozomi revisando a la castaña preocupada de tener algún rasguño

-Quieres que te llevemos al hospital para que te revisen.-preguntaba Eli preocupada

-No es necesario gracias a Nico-chan me encuentro bien

-De que hablas….-respondió seria dándole la espalda

-Pero yo…-intento decir mientras veía como se alejaba la pelinegra de la sala sintiéndose triste por su actitud seria

-Cómo puedes decir eso cuando ese bastardo te lastimo la muñeca "si hubiera llegado a tiempo no te habrían lastimado".-decía Nico otra vez seria acercándose con un botiquín para cúrale

-De verdad estoy bien.-respondió sonrojada por el contacto y la atención que le daba la pelinegra mientras eran observadas por Eli y Nozomi

-"Ho…Nicochii esto me lo tendrás que explicar más tarde" será mejor si nosotras preparamos la cena.-le susurraba Nozomi a su novia

De acuerdo dejémosla solas.-respondía Eli apoyando la decisión de amada pareja.

La cena era tranquila entre risas y todas debido a que Nozomi se la pasó avergonzando a Nico todo el tiempo y para la castaña era la oportunidad perfecta de conocer una parte de su pelinegra el tiempo paso y Nico se ofreció a llevar a Hanayo a casa.

De regreso La pelinegra interrogo a la peli morada para que le dijera exactamente cómo fue que conoció a la castaña

-Porque quieres saberlo

-Lo prometiste

-Está bien te lo contare…

...

...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

_**NUNCA MÁS**_

 ** _Love Live School idol project no me pertenece._**

.…

…

…

…

 _Nos conocimos cuando había comenzado a realizar mis prácticas en una secundaria cerca de Akihabara aunque hubiera preferido ir a Otonokizaka para ir a molestarte, aunque tampoco estaba del todo mal los alumnos eran respetuosos y Hanayo por ese entonces era alumna de tercer grado por lo regular ella era tímida con todos, pero cuando se trataban de cosas como las Idols su personalidad cambiaba drásticamente por lo cual llamo mucho mi atención como yo tenía cierto conocimiento acerca del tema gracias ti, en muy poco tiempo nos volvimos amigas después descubrí que ella tenía a alguien a quien le gustaba a tal grado que me pidió que le ayudara a estudiar para ir al mismo instituto que ella._

\- _¡Espera! ... ¡espera!... hablas de que le gustaba una chica. - pregunto sorprendida interrumpiendo el relato de la peli morada, aunque por una extraña razón sele formo una sonrisa_

\- _Si al parecer la chica que le gustaba asistía en Otonokizaka…aunque nunca me dijo su nombre. Bueno ella exitosamente aprobó el examen, ese día fue la primera vez que la vi muy feliz desafortunadamente esa felicidad fue efímera pues al poco tiempo de haber ingresado descubrió que la chica que le gustaba ya tenía a alguien a su lado, por si fuera poco, debido al trabajo de su padre tuvieron que mudarse a los_ _EE. UU. A mitad del curso._

\- _"Entonces por eso no la volví a ver". - ya veo_

\- _Por eso debes de ser amable con Hanayo-chan ella es una chica muy dulce así que no la lastimes de acuerdo Nicochii_

\- _¿Como si yo pudiera hacer tal cosa? … ¡Espera!... porque me dices eso. - pregunto sorprendida por las palabras de Nozomi_

\- _"Porque acabo de descubrir de quien estaba enamorada". - porque ella será tu nueva compañera de trabajo. - decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

\- _¿Qué?... espera ¿Cómo que mi compañera?... -pregunto sin entender lo que le acaba de decirle_

\- _Así es a partir de la próxima semana comenzara a participar en la filmación del nuevo proyecto. – decía Eri entrando a la sala con una bandeja de té para todas_

\- _Quien tomó esa decisión. -pregunto sorprendida_

\- _Me acaba de llamar la televisora para decirme que la incluya en el nuevo proyecto al parecer no quieren tener problemas por el incidente de esta tarde. -contesto preocupada al igual que la pelinegra_

\- _Y has aceptado, así como así sabes que no tiene la experiencia suficiente. -dijo enojada con su amiga_

\- _No tenía opción, además me han pedido que seas tú quien la instruya. -contesto calmada_

\- _Y que le puedo enseñar yo a ser mala, a enseñarle a odiar a las personas quieres que le enseñe eses cosas. – contesto fría al recordar la razón de tener el papel de villana_

\- _No digas eso Nico no hay nadie mejor que tú para ayudarle y protegerla de los que quieran hacerle daño ya sea por envidia o rencor por tener el papel sin hacer una audición. – le dijo seriamente la rubia_

\- _Como sea no debiste aceptar. -contesto no muy convencida, pero si lo pensaba bien le alegraba saber que por su carácter frio nadie se metía con ella o su equipo de trabajo por lo cual la tranquilizaba_

\- _Sabía que podía dejarla a tu cuidado... será mejor que vallamos a dormir mañana tengo que dar clases saben -dijo Nozomi retirándose a dormir_

\- _Sí, será mejor que vallamos a descansar mañana tendré mucho trabajo. - decía Eri siguiendo a la peli morada_

\- _Ara ~ara~ Elichii adonde crees que vas. -pregunto con malicia Nozomi_

\- _A dormir a nuestra habitación. – contesto con miedo la rubia_

\- _Pues yo creo que no…esta noche dormirás en el sofá. -respondió con determinación Nozomi_

\- _Pero…pero…yo no he hecho nada malo. -decía al borde de las lágrimas_

\- _Y el hecho de tratar de esconderme lo sucedido hoy no es nada malo_

\- _Pero…pero…no es justo_

\- _Nada de peros hasta mañana Elichii_

\- _No quisiera estar en tu lugar. – se burlaba Nico de la desgracia de la rubia_

\- _Y tu Nicochii no creas que te has salvado ya veré como castigarte_

\- _Como si te tuviera miedo. - Contesto con burla_

 _Desafortunadamente esas fueron sus últimas palabras de la pelinegra pues un Washi… Washi maxi la termino por dejar inconsciente en el sofá salvando a la rubia de dormir lejos de la peli morada._

\- _(Gracias Nico nunca olvidare el sacrificio que has hecho por mi) buenas noches. -decía colocándole una manta._

 _Los días pasaron rápidamente y como le había dicho Eli estaba a cargo de cuidar de Hanayo e instruirla en el camino de la actuación por lo que todas las mañanas la veía para ensayar sus diálogos antes de comenzar a grabar evitando así el equivocarse o darle razones a los demás para molestarla afortunadamente Hanayo era muy buena por lo que no tuvo problemas y su debut tampoco se hizo esperar logrando estar en algunas portadas de revistas de reenombre._

 _-Buen trabajo Hanayo-chan que te parece ir a cenar juntas. – le proponía Nico después de haber terminado de grabar yendo por la castaña a su camerino_

\- _Por supuesto Nico-chan me encantaría. – contesto feliz por el progreso que había tenido en los últimos meses no solo en el trabajo sino por la cercanía que tenía con la pelinegra_

\- _Que te apetece comer el día de hoy a parte de arroz. – pregunto Nico_

\- _Que tal algo de curry. -proponía Hanayo mientras caminaban por los pasillos del edificio_

 _Pero antes de poder salir vieron como una chica peli gris quien inevitablemente tropezaba con algunos vestuarios entre sus manos, rápidamente se acercaron para ayudarle y ver si no se había lastimado_

\- _Te encuentras bien Kotori-chan. - pregunto preocupada Nico mientras Hanayo recogía los vestuarios del piso_

\- _Estoy bien no te preocupes. – contesto intentando le ventarse ayudada por la pelinegra sin embargo un dolor se presentó en su tobillo ocasionando que un quejido de dolor saliera de sus labios_

\- _No te muevas al parecer te has torcido el tobillo. – dijo la pelinegra revisando la zona afectada_

\- _Vamos recárgate en mi te llevare a la enfermería "Genial donde esta Umi cuando se le necesita". - se preguntaba Nico, seguida de una Hanayo realmente preocupada pues tanto Kotori como Umi le agradaban mucho que al poco tiempo de haber ingresado a trabajar se hicieron amigas._

 _Al abrir la puerta de la enfermería vieron a una pelirroja quien era la doctora sentada en su escritorio llenando unos reportes y por un momento la mirada de Nico fue de total sorpresa ahí frente a ella se encontraba Maki_

 _"Hola Nico-chan que te trae por aquí… no me digas que has venido a buscarme para ir juntas a casa. – preguntaba la pelirroja con una dulce sonrisa " …_

\- _Nico-chan…. Nico-chan – la llamo Kotori al ver la reacción de la pelinegra sacándola de su trance al suponer lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga_

\- _He…si claro perdón. – dijo volviendo a la realidad encontrándose con que la doctora quien solo era otra persona. Rápidamente ayudo a Kotori a sentarse en la camilla para ser atendida_

\- _Afortunadamente solo es un esguince Minami-san, pero tendrá que permanecer en reposo por dos semanas. – decía la doctora terminando de vendarle el tobillo_

\- _Gracias doctora. – contestaba regalándole una sonrisa que después se borró al ver a Nico en una esquina del consultorio con la mirada perdida_

\- _Me alegra que no haya sido nada grave Kotori-chan. – decía Hanayo aliviada del estado de su amiga sin percatarse del de Nico_

\- _Se siente bien Yazawa-san pregunto la doctora al ver el rostro pálido de la pelinegra tocando su mejilla_

\- _No me vuelvas a tocar. -fueron las frías y duras palabras de Nico hacia la mujer quien rápidamente retiro la mano_

\- _Iré a buscar a Umi. – dijo saliendo de aquel lugar dejando a una Hanayo confundida y preocupada_

\- _Al parecer no soy del agrado de Yazawa-san. – dijo aquella mujer triste por el rechazo de la pelinegra pues no era la primera vez que le hablaba de esa manera tan fría cada vez que intentaba hacerle algún chequeo por reglamento de la televisora_

\- _No diga eso…es solo que a Nico-chan no le agradan los doctores. – intentaba excusar a su amiga_

\- _Pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que gusten tengo que ir a una reunión. -decía la doctora saliendo de aquel lugar dejando a solas a ambas chicas en un silencio incomodo_

\- _Porque Nico-chan actuó de esa manera_

\- _Solo Nico puede contestarte esa pregunta. – respondía seria la peli gris_

 _De pronto una peli azul entraba abriendo bruscamente la puerta de la enfermería ocasionado un gran alboroto_

\- _Kotori…Kotori como estas. – preguntaba Umi preocupada por su novia abrazándola fuertemente_

\- _Umi-chan estoy bien, no es nada grave. -decía devolviéndole el abrazo_

\- _Pero…pero Nico dijo que te habías lastimado y yo…pensé lo peor y…y…- intentaba hablar aferrándose a Kotori_

\- _Ya...ya…perdón por preocuparte Umi-chan, pero estoy segura que ni siquiera dejaste terminar de hablar a Nico_

\- _Este…entonces yo me retiro…-interrumpía la castaña aquella escena totalmente roja_

\- _Así… claro gracias Hanayo-chan -decía Umi separándose al instante de la peli gris igualmente roja_

\- _Nos vemos después. -decía aun avergonzada saliendo de la habitación_

 _Al salir busco por todos lados a Nico, pero no la encontró poco después su celular comenzó a sonar la pelinegra le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que sentía mucho el no poder almorzar juntas que algo había surgido y que tenía que irse primero cosa que preocupo a la castaña quien se resignó a regresar a casa._

 _Mientras por las calles aun transitadas de la ciudad de Tokio iluminada por la tenue luz de los edificios una pelinegra caminaba sin rumbo alguno_

\- _Porque de nuevo lo he vuelto hacer porque tuve que recordar algo como eso… además esa mujer no tiene nada que ver y aun así me desquito con ella, encima de todo Hanayo estaba presente. – se quejaba por haber actuado mal, para cuando se dio cuenta lo mucho que había caminado se sorprendió mas al reconocer el lugar a donde había llegado frente a ella estaba el gran hospital general Nishikino_

\- _Sí que soy una tonta…- susurro formando una sonrisa amarga en sus labios dándose vuelta y marchar a casa, sin percatarse que unos ojos violetas la miraban detenidamente desde el interior del hospital._

 _Pero en vez de llegar a casa, llego a un bar-restaurant dirigiéndose a la barra alejada de las personas pidiendo un vodka doble que bebió rápidamente, embriagándose después de varios más._

 _Horas después una preocupada Hanayo acababa de llegar al local por una llamada que provenía del celular de Nico, pero cuando contesto la voz de un hombre le pidió ir por ella diciendo que estaba en estado de ebriedad_

\- _Buenas noches me pidieron venir por alguien. -decía la castaña al recepcionista_

\- _Por supuesto pase por favor. - le contesto amablemente_

 _Al entrar al local pudo ver a una Nico quien aún seguía con la intención de beber_

\- _Nico-chan es hora de regresar a casa. – decía tranquilamente_

\- _Ho…Hanayo que haces aquí. –pregunto sorprendida de verla ahí_

\- _Pediste que viniera a buscarte. –contesto preocupado por verla en ese estado_

\- _Ya que estas aquí porque no me acompañas. –le ofrecía un vaso de vodka_

\- _Mejor vamos a casa si_

\- _De acuerdo solo porque me lo pides de esa manera tan linda. – contesto retirándose del local ayudada de la castaña pues ya había pagado todo antes de que la vinieran a buscar_

\- _Al llegar a casa se sentó en los sillones de la sala aun con la mirada perdida_

\- _Porque has bebido de esta manera Nico-chan. – pregunto mientras entraba a la cocina de la pelinegra por algo de agua_

\- _Por ser idiota. –respondió con una amarga sonrisa_

\- _Eso no es verdad Nico-chan es una gran persona_

\- _Hanayo sabes porque deje de vivir con Nozomi y Eli y me compre una casa así de grande. – pregunto seria_

\- _Porque lo hiciste Nico-chan. -pregunto intrigada_

\- _Porque dejé de esperarle… creí que le había dado suficiente tiempo para que regresara, pero ella no volvió mas_

\- _A quien esperabas. -pregunto con miedo_

\- _A ella, verás hace ya un año y medio la persona a quien amé desde la preparatoria decidió que ya no era necesaria en su vida y me abandono después de haber vivido tanto tiempo juntas. -dijo dolida sin derramar ninguna lágrima en el proceso, a pesar de que no volvió a llorar desde la última vez que hablo con Maki por alguna razón sentía que si lo hacía enfrente de Hanayo estaría bien_

\- _Cómo pudo hacerte eso Nishikino-san. -dijo enojada_

\- _Cómo es que sabes eso. -pregunto sorprendida la pelinegra debido a que en ningún momento la había vuelto a mencionar su nombre al igual que todas las chicas_

\- _Eso es porque un día antes de San Valentín subí a la azotea de la escuela y las vi ustedes se…se…estaban be…be…besando y descubrí que se amaban "Ese día mi corazón también se rompió". -respondió nerviosa evitando la mirada intensa de Nico_

\- _Pero ella a mí no, ella prefiere más el amor de otra más joven que yo, de alguien que es capaz de hacerla sonreír. -dijo con odio en sus palabras pues aun no podía evitarlo_

\- _Qué!... ella…es…-trato de decir, pero la pelinegra la interrumpió_

\- _No lo digas…tú no…es solo que me aun duele. -dijo rápidamente a pesar de haber sido lastimada por Maki jamás permitió que las personas hablaran mal de la pelirroja._

\- _Déjalo salir yo estaré aquí para ti así que déjalo salir. - pidió la castaña quien sin previo aviso abrazo a Nico y sin más las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro pues la pesada armadura que llevaba su corazón había caído en pedazos al sentir los brazos de Hanayo abrazándole tiernamente_

\- _"¿Porqué?...Nishikino ¿Por qué?... fuiste tan cruel tú mejor que nadie sabe perfectamente que Nico te quiere más que a su propia vida, mira lo que le has hecho esto no te lo puedo perdonar" -dijo para sí misma con enojo que por primera vez sentía hacia alguien, pero más por seguir lastimando a la persona que tanto amaba._

 _Esa noche Nico lloro como nunca lo había hecho en mucho tiempo…de frustración…de miseria y tristeza…las la grimas y su voz no se detenían justo como una niña pequeña mojando en el proceso el pecho cálido de Hanayo quien la reconfortaba acariciando su espalda para hacerle saber que ya no estaba sola…porque ella estaría a su lado._


	4. Chapter 4

_**NUNCA MÁS**_

 _ **capítulo 4**_

 ** _Love Live School idol project no me pertenece._**

.…

…

…

…

En una enorme cama yacía un delgado cuerpo cansado envuelto por sábanas blancas, que poco le proporcionaban el calor que en verdad anhelaba su cuerpo.

\- Ha pasado un año y medio que no te he vuelto a ver, dormir envuelta en tus brazos, ¿Cuantas veces he soñado eso?

\- Estando en esta habitación sin ti…al estar sola, la hace parecer demasiado grande.

\- De nuevo paso la noche sola.

\- Queriendo ser abrazada por tus brazos, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo a cuando estábamos juntas, quisieras regresar una vez más. Si te dijera que quiero encontrarme contigo, ¿Vendrías a verme? … Sé que los recuerdos rotos de aquel día ya no pueden ser arreglados.

\- Pero… pero… -¡QUIERO VERTE!.- decía aquella chica cubriendo su rostro lleno de lágrimas humedeciendo en el proceso las sabanas que la cubrían con la esperanza de volver a ver a quién era el amor de su vida…

…

…

…

…

 _Después de tanto llorar Nico se quedó profundamente dormida y la castaña la recostó en el cómodo sofá aun acariciándole la cabeza dijo:_

\- _Le pido a las estrellas que mis sentimientos viajen hasta a ti y te enamores de mí. Quiero ser quien despierte en ti ese sentimiento._

\- _Yo te he abierto mi corazón, no dejare que el dolor vuelva. No temas yo te cuidaré._

 _Sólo acéptame. Aquí estoy. Para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento... Estaré aquí para hacerte reír una vez más, confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás. Este amor es para ti… por favor déjame entrar._

 _Siempre te he amado y siempre te amare. -susurro suavemente a la altura del oído de la pelinegra…_

 _A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventana, despertando a quien yacía dormida en el sofá._

\- _¡Hay!… mi cabeza…siento que todo me da vueltas. - dijo quejándose por el fuerte dolor de cabeza producto de la resaca de la noche anterior_

\- _Necesito agua. - se dijo así misma y como por arte de magia un vaso lleno de agua fresca se encontraba en la mesa de centro._

 _Bebió todo el líquido como si no hubiera mañana ya que su cuerpo lo necesitaba, cuando termino observo una nota en la mesa que decía:_

\- _Nico- chan toma mucha agua tienes que reponer líquidos, por cierto, me he tomado el atrevimiento de utilizar tu cocina y prepárate el desayuno discúlpame por no estar ahí cuando despiertes, pero a un tengo trabajo._

\- _Nos vemos más tarde Hanayo_ _🍙._

 _Nico termino de leer la nota, de pronto un dulce aroma invadió su nariz llevándola directamente a la cocina donde se encontraba el desayuno servido._

\- _No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que alguien cocinara para mí, muchas gracias Hana-chan. – dijo limpiándose algunas lágrimas que se le habían escapado por aquel tierno detalle._

 _Después del desayuno limpio los platos, tomo una ducha y se recostó pues aún se sentía algo cansada, cerró los ojos y sin que se diera cuenta su valioso día de descanso había pasado tan rápido que cuando miro la hora ya eran más de las seis por lo que decidió prepararse una cena ligera, sin embargo, antes de poder entrar en la cocina la puerta de su casa se abría de golpe dejando ver apenas un flash color morado quien la aprisiono dejándola sin aire._

\- _Nicochii… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué demonios no contestas el teléfono? -se escuchaba la voz de Nozomi preocupada, pero la pelinegra no contestaba a ninguna de sus preguntas_

\- _¿Responde de una vez? -le reclamo aún más preocupada la peli morada_

\- _Nozomi deja respirar a la pobre de Nico, que no vez que no puede hablar. -decía una Eli que intentaba calmar a su sobre protectora novia quien en efecto por culpa de su buen proporcionado busto estaba asfixiando a la pelinegra_

\- _Hee… así. - dijo soltándola al ver que la rubia tenía razón._

\- _Que… Que… ¿Qué diablos te pasa acaso quieres matarme o qué? - decía una molesta Nico quien trataba de calmar su respiración._

\- _Ya... ya, no es para tanto…- decía despreocupada la peli morada tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala e invitando a su novia a seguirla._

\- _Que no es para tanto…tú… tú. -Intento seguir peleando con Nozomi, pero la peli morada fue más rápida y volvió a preguntar lo mismo que antes solo que en un tono serio_

\- _De que hablas. – contesto nerviosa intentando ocultarlo, sin embargo, la mirada seria que le dedicaba Nozomi daba mucho miedo._

\- _Ayer recibimos una llamada de Kotori y nos contó lo sucedido, estuvimos a punto de venir a verte, pero decidimos darte tu espacio. – contesto Eli de manera tranquila._

\- _Pues gracias, pero como ya les dije me encuentro bien… es más nunca me había sentido de esta manera. -respondió con una sonrisa, cosa que preocupo a Nozomi, no porque no le gustara ver a su hermana sonreír, más bien porque esa sonrisa le pareció algo retorcida._

\- _¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto con miedo la peli morada esperando equivocarse en sus sospechas, porque esa sonrisa solo significaba una cosa y en verdad deseaba equivocarse con toda el alma._

\- _Al fin he despierto a mi realidad… Estaba tan cansada de ver como todo lo que construía se derrumbaba a mi alrededor y de sentir como mi corazón se destrozaba por aquel amor que quebró mis sueños del ayer, de los que no quería despertar, pero hoy ese mismo corazón destrozado se encuentra en ¡Calma!… ¡En paz!, entiendes Nozomi, ahora ya estoy bien. -respondió sin titubear, después de todo el haberse desahogado con la castaña en verdad la habían liberado, tanto que la hacían pensar de esa manera._

\- _Lentamente la briza se desplaza, lentamente las medicinas funcionan… lentamente la luna crece, ten paciencia Nico, porque lentamente el amor te llegara y lentamente te enamoraras. – le aconsejaba la peli morada tomándola de las manos y mirando sus ojos carmesíes, los cuales se estaban tornando obscuros, ella quería evitar a toda costa que su estúpida amiga, casi hermana no tomara un camino equivocado, uno llamado soledad._

\- _Agradezco tus consejos Nozomi, pero ya he dado todo el amor que tenía… ya no puedo sentir amor por alguien. – contesto con tristeza._

\- _Volverás a sentirlo, aun si tus ojos están cerrado o abiertos siempre veras a la persona a quien amas. Solo no te cierres Nico. -le dijo la rubia quien se había mantenido al margen de la plática._

\- _Claro que si quieres a un estas a tiempo de tener una docena de gatos. -bromeaba Nozomi al ver que la pelinegra se estaba pensando sus palabras._

\- _No es una mala opción, los gatos son lindo. -respondió siguiéndole el juego_

\- _Eso no va contigo Nico-chan. -se escuchó la voz dulce de una castaña, quien acababa de entrar en la casa._

\- _Hanayo… que gusto verte. – le saludo la pelinegra_

\- _Perdón por entrar sin permiso, pero vi la puerta abierta y me preocupé. -contesto avergonzada por entrar de esa manera a la casa de Nico._

\- _Descuida, porque no nos acompañas a cenar. Nicochii nos preparara una deliciosa cena… verdad Nicochii. -dijo la peli morada_

\- _La comida de Nico, es muy buena. -apoyaba la rubia_

\- _(Que haga la cena solo a eso venias, Nozomi tramposa). Quédate a cenar. -contesto regalándole una sonrisa resignada por caer en la trampa de la peli morada_

\- _Pero solo si me dejas ayudarte, de acuerdo. -respondió la castaña_

\- _De acuerdo. -dijo ingresando a la cocina junto a Hanayo quien, al ver el rostro feliz de la pelinegra, se llenó de dicha._

\- _(Lo vez Nicochii, lentamente te enamoraras). – pensaba la peli morada quien cariñosamente abrazaba a la Eli. Observando a la pareja ingresar a la cocina mientras intercambiaban sonrisas._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Ala mañana siguiente Nico empezaba un nuevo proyecto, uno que le exigía viajar a Kasukabe. Kasukabe es una ciudad que se encuentra en la Prefectura de Saitama donde se llevarían a cabo los primeros 10 capítulos de la serie._

 _Claro que para Nico esto no representaba ningún inconveniente, pues si era sincera necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y esa pequeña salida le venía de maravilla._

Después de haber dejado la casa de Nico la castaña se dirigió a su departamento donde tomo un baño rápido y después se marchó al

Por los pasillos de la televisora se encontraba una castaña con la esperanza de ver a Nico en los pasillos y poder almorzar juntas, sin embargo debido a todo el trabajo que tenían que hacer no pudo darse el lujo de tomar un descaso en toda la tarde, hasta que se encontró con Eli en el equipo de edición y decidió preguntarle a la directora sobre el paradero de su amada pelinegra.

-Hola, Eli-chan… me preguntaba si has visto a Nico-chan. -pregunto nerviosamente

-No te aviso… -le cuestiono sorprendida

\- ¿El qué? -preguntó curiosa

-Esta mañana a todos los actores del nuevo proyecto en el que trabajara Nico fueron convocados a una reunión en la nueva locación del drama, debido a que en esta ocasión la filmación se realizara en Kasukabe y la productora quiere que se familiaricen con el lugar lo más pronto posible. -explico la rubia

-Ho ya veo… - dijo sin más pues el hecho de que Nico no le avisara del viaje la entristecía de cierto modo.

-De seguro todo fue tan repentino que se le olvido decirte. -dijo excusando a la pelinegra

-Pero no te preocupes el viaje solo será de dos semanas…- trato de animar a Hanayo

\- "Es que acaso sigo sin ser nada para ti Nico-chan"- Gracias Eli… nos vemos mañana… dijo tomando sus cosas y salió del lugar tan distraída que no se percató cunado un mensajero iba pasando con un gran paquete impidiéndole la visión. De pronto lo inevitable paso ambos chocaron y el paquete al caer provocó un gran estruendo.

-Kyaaa…- fue lo único que la castaña pudo decir estando en el suelo

-Porque no se fija por dónde camina. -le reprocho el mensajero al ver el paquete hecho tizas

-Hay…hay… me… me duele la mano. – respondió al sentir un dolor en la mano izquierda con la que intento evitar la caída y de la cual le brotaba un poco de sangre al cortarse con un pedazo de vidrio

-Lo siento mucho. – se disculpó con la chica al ver su rostro de dolor, mientras le ponía un pañuelo para detener el sangrado.

-La llevare al hospital enseguida "OH por dios no puedo creer con quien he chocado". – dijo con miedo y se la llevo en la camioneta dela compañía de mensajería.

-No es para tanto. – intento restarle importancia, pero el mensajero ni caso le hizo pues su prioridad era llevarla al hospital.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al hospital donde el mensajero, ingreso a Hanayo en un consultorio privado.

-Se puede saber qué es lo que les pasa, no pueden entrar en mi consultorio sin una cita previa. -dijo molesta la doctora que terminaba de hacer unos reportes.

-Por favor, es urgente… ella está herida. -dijo el repartidor al borde del llanto, sorprendiendo a la castaña por su actitud exagerada.

-¿Qué? ¿En dónde estás herida? -pregunto la doctora sacándola de su asombro y prestarle atención a la doctora y sí, Hanayo había pensado que su día no podía empeorar se había equivocado pues a quien tenía enfrente en ese mismo instante, no era otra que la gran doctora Nishikino Maki. Hoo…si, la misma pelirroja a quien odiaba por lastimar a su linda pelinegra.

-Yo… estoy bien. -dijo tratando de contener su enfado cerrando fuertemente los puños ocasionando que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos, olvidándose por un segundo del dolor punzante de la mano izquierda la cual mancho más el pañuelo del mensajero.

-Se ha cortado la mano…por favor cúrala. – explico el mensajero

-Déjeme ver la herida. -contesto extendiéndole la mano para examinarla

-Aunque de miedo es una buena doctora. -dijo el mensajero animando a la castaña quien accedió

-Puedes esperar afuera. -le ordeno la doctora al mensajero

Maki desinfecto, limpio cuidadosamente la mano de Hanayo, después le puso tres pequeños puntos y al final vendo la herida.

-Bueno, la lesión no es nada grave, sin embargo, le recomiendo que no haga esfuerzo con esa mano al menos por dos semanas para que su recuperación sea más rápida -le indicaba mientras le hacia una receta con los analgésicos que tomaría.

-Si… -fue lo único que pudo responder

-Y sobre los gastos no se preocupe el hospital lo cubrirá todo. – dijo seria entregándole la receta

\- "Acaso sabe que conozco a Nico-chan" … ¿Por qué? - pregunto dudosa por la actitud de la pelirroja

-Quien provoco el accidente es un conocido del hospital. - dijo sin más y salió de la habitación dejando a una confundida castaña.

La doctora se dirigió a otro consultorio donde se encontró con el mensajero o mejor dicho la mensajera.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra?… ¿es grave?… ¿se va a salvar? -la bombardeo con preguntas sobre el estado de la chica, la pelinaranja de ojos color limón que vestía el uniforme de mensajera.

-Se puede saber porque eres tan torpe. -le reprochó masajeándose las cienes

-Perdón, Maki-chan…-dijo arrepentida

-Se encuentra bien no ha sido nada grave…- contesto con indiferencia

-Puedo ir a verla…Quiero discúlpame con ella. -dijo con cuidado en sus palabras

-Sabes que te demandara… es una celebridad. -contesto seria, pues incluso la pelirroja sabía quién era la castaña y no era porque viera televisión precisamente.

-Yo…aun si quiero hacerlo. - respondió igual de seria

-Está bien…aunque creo que ya se ha marchado- respondió derrotada

-Maki-chan, yo quiero decirte que… -intento decirle, pero fue callada

-Que sea la última vez que te metes en problemas, te recuerdo que ya no tengo la obligación de ayudarte, así que vete de una vez. – sentencio de manera fría la pelirroja

\- Ya no te molestare más… adiós -le contesto seria saliendo de aquel consultorio. Dejando a una pelirroja pensativa, se tomó la cabeza con las manos para poder aclarar su mente e ir a casa.

\- Apaga tu llanto y decirme adiós

Cuando pude abrir los ojos, ya no éramos lo mismo se apagaron las estrellas que mirábamos.

\- Vete… ya no intentes regresar…Es hora de borrarme de tus labios, porque ya no quiero hacerte daño entiéndelo.

\- No te detengas a mirar mí corazón que está lleno de espinas que te lastima encuentra un sueño lejos de mi vida.

\- Tienes que soltar mi mano y seguir tu camino…- Expresaba al vacío del aquel lugar en voz baja, esperando que aquellas palabras le llegaran a la pelinaranja. Sin percatarse de que su madre había presenciado todo en su consultorio pues se encontraba en la parte contigua donde guardaba algunos medicamentos. Lentamente se acercó hasta su hija.

\- ¿Ya has cenado? – le pregunto su madre preocupada

\- ¿Qué haces aquí y que fue lo que escuchaste? -respondió a la defensiva

\- Bueno este es mi consultorio y la próxima vez arregla tus asuntos personales fuera del hospital. -dijo del mismo modo.

\- Lo siento. -respondió derrotada.

\- No quiero meterme en tu vida amorosa. No crees que debas de ir y pedirle disculpas tal vez y solo tal vez te perdone después de todo ella te ama.

\- No, amo a Rin

\- No hablo de esa chica, me refiero a "mi nuera". -dijo intentándole darle ánimos pues la señora Nishikino adoraba a la pelinegra y solo a ella la consideraba digna de su hija. Aunque Maki lo echara todo a perder.

\- Yo no lose. -dijo dudosa

\- No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes, por lo que se no tiene compromisos. –dijo de lo más normal la señora Nishikino

\- ¿Cómo? lo…olvídalo para que te pregunto. -se detuvo antes de seguir preguntarle a su madre, pues ella era una gran admiradora de la pelinegra ya que nunca se perdía algún drama donde saliera la pelinegra y de ahí que supiera la identidad de la castaña ya que ella aparecería en el nuevo proyecto de la pelinegra.

\- Entonces vamos a cenar. -dijo sacando a su hija del consultorio.

Después de esa fría platica la pelinaranja, vio a lo lejos a la actriz que estaba a punto de salir del hospital.

-Señorita...Señorita… -grito llamando la atención de todos los pacientes y personal médico quienes la miraban con molestia y una castaña quien al reconocer la voz volteo encontrándose con la repartidora haciendo un gran alboroto, por lo que tuvo que disculparse con todos los presentes en aquella sala, decidiendo tomarla de la mano y salir del lugar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -Pregunto con voz tranquila de la joven castaña fuera del hospital.

\- Yo siento mucho lo sucedido. -dijo inclinando la cabeza en forma de disculpas

\- Levántate… no tienes por qué hacer eso, además fue un accidente. -le respondió sonriéndole amablemente.

\- Pero yo… te he hecho daño y… y… - intento decir, pero la castaña la interrumpió

\- Ha sido mi culpa, por no fijarme en el camino y usted no se hecho daño…este. -se calló al no saber el nombre de la chica

\- Rin…mi nombre es Hoshizora Rin. -se presentó con una gran sonrisa

\- Entonces Hoshizora- san no se hizo daño

\- Puedes decirme Rin.

\- De acuerdo Rin-chan… mi nombre es

\- Koizumi Hanayo…- dijo interrumpiéndola

\- ¿Hee?…como lo sabes. -pregunto sorprendida

\- Bueno es que soy su fan. -dijo avergonzada

\- Enserio…gracias por apoyarme. -dijo agradecida

\- Disculpa mi atrevimiento Koizumi-san, pero quisiera llevarla a casa es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

\- Pero si ya has hecho demasiado a demás puedes llamarme por mi nombre

\- Aun así, por favor permítame hacerlo, Ha…Hanayo-chan. - dijo avergonzada

Al final la castaña no pudo negarse más y termino aceptando la propuesta de la pelinaranja.

En todo el trayecto, camino a casa de la castaña, Rin se percató que a cada rato miraba su celular por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Espera alguna llamada importante. -dijo sin despegar su vista del camino

\- ¿He?... bueno no. En realidad, me quede sin batería desde hace rato -dijo con tristeza pues ya eran más de las 9 y ella todavía seguía con la esperanza de que Nico la llamara

\- "No te pongas tristes eso no va contigo" …Si gustas puedes usar mi Móvil…

Gracias pero no es necesario además ya estamos por llegar a casa. -dijo rechazando amablemente la oferta de la pelinaranja.

A veces hay mala recepción o la barrería se agota a mi pasa seguido y mis amigas me regañan por preocuparlas. -dijo intentando alejar la tristeza de la castaña

\- Uhm… - fue lo único que pudo contestar.

\- Una vez, un gatito me lo arrebato de las manos, porque le gustó mucho el llavero de traía y tuve que perseguirlo por horas

\- Enserio. -dijo asombrada

\- De verdad. -respondió con una sonrisa contagiando a la castaña de hacer lo mismo.

\- Muchas gracias Rin-chan. -

\- Se ve más linda cuando sonríes. La reina de corazones ¿Quién es amada por todos? Koizumi Hanayo–

\- A veces ser amada por todos, no es suficiente… a veces ser amada por una sola persona es más que suficiente. -dio con pesar

\- Y lo obtendrá Kayo-chin, merece toda la felicidad del mundo.. -intento animarla

\- Ka…Kayo-chin…de verdad. – repitió vargonzada por el sobre nombre

\- Lo siento quería decir Hanayo-chan.

\- No te preocupes si estas más cómoda llamándome así está bien. . le dijo con una amable sonrisa

\- De acuerdo. -contesto feliz

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de la castaña donde ambas se despidieron.

\- Gracias por todo, Rin-chan. -dijo cuándo la pelinaranja le abrió la puerta de la camioneta y pudiera salir

\- De nada. - respondió aun avergonzada por la dulzura de la joven actriz

Sin siquiera saber que sus caminos ya estaban atados, pues el caprichoso destino empezaría a jugar con sus sentimientos.

Continuara….


End file.
